gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Occupational Specialty
='MILITARY OCCUPATIONAL SPECIALTY'= A United States military occupation code, or a Military Occupational Specialty code (MOS code), is a nine character code used in the United States Army and United States Marines to identify a specific job. In the United States Air Force, a system of Air Force Specialty Codes (AFSC) is used. In the United States Navy, a system of naval ratings and designators is used along with the Navy Enlisted Classification (NEC) system. DMOS is an abbreviation for Duty Military Occupational Specialty. Since an individual can obtain multiple job specialties, DMOS is used to identify what their primary job function is at any given time. MOSQ is an abbreviation for Military Occupational Specialty Qualification. An individual is not MOSQ’d until they have completed and passed all required training for that MOS. 'United States Air Force' Air Force Specialty Code The Air Force utilizes a similar system, but titled Air Force Specialty Code. Enlisted airmen have a five digit code, and officers have a four digit code. 'United States Army' List of United States Army Careers The current list of Army Military Occupational Specialty Codes is published on the United States Army Human Resources Command (HRC) PAMXXI website. 'Army Enlisted Personnel' The MOS code (MOSC), consisting of nine characters, provides more information than a soldier's MOS. It is used by automated management systems and reports. The MOSC is used with active and reserve records, reports, authorization documents, and other personnel management systems. The elements of the MOSC are as follows: *'First three characters:' The MOS. The first two characters are always numbers, the third character is always a letter. The two-digit number is usually (but not always) synonymous with the Career Management Field (CMF). For example, CMF 11 covers infantry, so MOS 11B is "Rifle Infantryman". Among the letters, "Z" is reserved for "Senior Sergeant" (E-8), such that 11Z is "Senior Infantry Sergeant". *'The fourth character of the MOSC represents skill level (commensurate with rank and grade):' ** "0" is used to identify personnel undergoing training for award of a primary MOS (PMOS). ** "1" identifies a Private (PVT) through Specialist (SPC/Pay Grade E-4) or Corporal (CPL/also Pay Grade E-4) ** "2" identifies a Sergeant (SGT/Pay Grade E-5) ** "3" identifies a Staff Sergeant (SSG/Pay Grade E-6) ** "4" identifies a Sergeant First Class (SFC/Pay Grade E-7) ** "5" identifies a Master Sergeant (MSG) or First Sergeant (1SG) (see E-8, below). ** "6" identifies a Sergeant Major (SGM) or Command Sergeant Major (CSM) (as of 1 April 2011) *'Fifth character:' A letter or number and a special Qualification identifier (SQI). It may be associated with any MOS unless otherwise specified. Soldiers without any special SQI are assigned the SQI "O" (oscar), often confused as a zero. *'Sixth and seventh characters:' An additional skill identifier (ASI). They are an alphanumeric combination and may only be associated with specified MOSs, although in practice some ASIs are available to every MOS (e.g. ASI P5 for "master fitness trainer"). Soldiers without any ASIs are assigned the default ASI of "00" (zero-zero). *'Eighth and ninth characters:' Two-letter requirements and qualifications which are a language identification code (LIC). Soldiers without a language skill are assigned the default LIC "YY" (Yankee-Yankee). LIC codes can be found in AR 611-6. 'MOSC For E-8 And Above' When an enlisted soldier is promoted from Sergeant First Class to Master Sergeant in most career types, that soldier will be reclassified administratively to the "Senior Sergeant" of their Career Management Field. For example, a combat engineer (MOS 12B, part of CMF 12) is promoted from Sergeant First Class to Master Sergeant. That soldier is reclassified administratively from MOS 12B to MOS 12Z "Senior Engineer Sergeant"). An example of when this conversion occurs at the MSG to SGM level is the 68 (formerly the 91) CMF. In this case, the Soldier becomes a 68Z at the SGM level, not the MSG level. When promoted from Master Sergeant or First Sergeant or Sergeant Major to Command Sergeant Major, that soldier will be reclassified administratively from their previous "Senior Sergeant" MOS to the MOS 00Z (zero-zero-zulu), "Command Sergeant Major". 'Army Warrant Officers' Warrant Officers are sometimes specialized technicians and systems managers, and were not originally assigned to traditional arms or services of the Army. Approximately 50% of warrant officers are rotary wing aviators or within the service, regardless of previous enlisted MOS. The remaining 50% are technicians appointed from experienced enlisted soldiers and NCOs in a "feeder" MOS directly related to the warrant officer MOS. During 2004, all Army warrant officers began wearing the insignia of their specialty's proponent branch rather than the 83-year old "Eagle Rising" distinctive warrant officer insignia. The following year, a revision of Commissioned Officer Professional Development And Career Management integrated Warrant Officer Career Development with the Officer Career Development model. In practice, warrant officer MOSC are very similar to enlisted codes except they begin with three digits instead of two before the first letter, and do not have a "skill level" identifier. They are then followed by the SQI, ASI, and SLI as an enlisted MOS would be. 'Army Commissioned Officers' Commissioned officers' occupational codes are structured somewhat differently. A newly commissioned Army officer first receives a "career branch". This is similar to the career management field of the enlisted personnel. Career branch numbers range from 11 to 92. For example: 13 for Field Artillery, 19 for Armor/Armored Cavalry and 92 for Quartermaster. Within each occupational field, there are usually several codes available. Within Armor (Branch 19) there are three specialties available: 19A (Armor, General), 19B (Armor), and 19C (Cavalry). After an officer's fifth or sixth year of service, he or she may receive a "functional area" designation. More specific than a career branch, this is a specific skill set in which the officer is proficient. For example, an artillery officer who has had schooling in communications and public speaking could end up with a functional area in public affairs (FA46). 'Coast Guard' The United States Coast Guard does not use the Military Occupational Specialty concept either, instead dividing their occupational specialties into groups such as the Aviation Group and Administrative and Scientific Group. 'Enlisted Personnel Ratings' List Of United States Coast Guard Ratings The Coast Guard indicates its "Ratings" by a two or three character code based on the actual name of the rating. These range from AMT (Aviation Maintenance Technician) to YN (Yeoman). Each sailor and Chief Petty Officer wears a rating badge indicating their rating as part of their rate (rank) insignia on full dress and service dress uniforms. 'Marine Corps' List of United States Marine Corps MOS The U.S. Marine Corps begins by separating all jobs into "occupational fields" (OccFld), in which no distinction is made between officers and enlisted Marines. The fields are numbered from 01 to 99 and include general categories (Intelligence, Infantry, Logistics, Public Affairs, Ordnance, etc.) under which specific jobs fall. Each field contains multiple MOS's, each designated by a four-digit numerical indicator and a job title. For example, the infantry field (03) has ten enlisted classifications: Rifleman (MOS 0311), Riverine Assault Craft (MOS 0312), Light Armored Vehicle Crewman (MOS 0313), Scout Sniper (MOS 0317), Reconnaissance Man (MOS 0321), Machine Gunner (MOS 0331), Mortarman (MOS 0341), Assaultman (MOS 0351), Antitank Assault Guided Missileman (MOS 0352), and Infantry Unit Leader (MOS 0369). Each of the jobs have authorized ranks associated with them. For example, anyone ranking from Private to Sergeant can be a Rifleman (0311), but only Marines ranking from Staff Sergeant to Master Gunnery Sergeant can be an Infantry Unit Leader (0369). Duties and tasks are identified by rank because the Marine Corps MOS system is designed around the belief that increased duties and tasks accompany promotions. The first two digits designate the field and, the last two digits identify the promotional channel and specialty. For example, the MOS 0311 indicates that it is in Occupational Field 03 (Infantry) and designates the "Rifleman" (11) MOS. For warrant officers, the MOS 2305 indicates that it is in Occupational Field 23 (Ammunition and Explosive Ordnance Disposal) and designates the "Explosive Ordnance Disposal Officer" (05) MOS. For officers, the MOS 0802 indicates that it is in Occupational Field 08 (Field Artillery) and designates the "Field Artillery Officer" (02) MOS. 'Navy' The United States Navy does not use the Military Occupational Specialty as the Marines and the Army do, but instead uses their own variant, Navy Enlisted Classification or NEC. The Navy divides their occupational specialties into ratings for enlisted personnel and designators for officers. 'Enlisted Personnel Ratings' List Of United States Navy Ratings The Navy indicates its "Ratings" by a two or three character code based on the actual name of the rating. These range from ABE (Aviation Boatswain's Mate - Equipment) to YN (Yeoman). Each sailor and Chief Petty Officer wears a rating badge indicating their rating as part of their rate (rank) insignia on full dress and service dress uniforms. 'Commissioned Officer Designators' List Of Naval Officer Designators The Navy Officer "Designator" is similar to an MOS but is less complicated and has fewer categories. For example, a Surface Warfare Officer with a regular commission has a designator of 1110; a reserve officer has an 1115 designator. A reserve surface warfare officer specializing in nuclear training (i.e., Engineer on a carrier) has a designator of 1165N. Navy officers also have one or more 3-character Additional Qualification Designators (AQD) that reflect completion of requirements qualifying them in a specific warfare area or other specialization. In some senses this functions more like the MOS in other services. An officer with the Naval Aviator designator of 1310 might have an AQD of DV3, SH-60F carrier anti-submarine warfare helicopter pilot, or DB4, F-14 fighter pilot. An officer designated 2100, Medical Corps Officer (physician) may hold an AQD of 6CM, Trauma Surgeon, or 6AE, Flight Surgeon who is also a Naval Aviator. Some AQDs may be possessed by officers in any designator, such as BT2, Freefall Parachutist, or BS1, Shipboard Tomahawk Strike Officer. Navy officer designators and AQD codes may be found in NAVPERS 15839I, The Manual of Navy Officer Manpower and Personnel Classification. <<<< BACK